UNBREAKABLE
by Patriicia Whitlock Swan
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Bella es obligaba a vivir con Charlie, su padre, adicto al crack en Forks. Lucha día a día por sobrevivir, pero cuando esta a punto de rendirse, llega Edward Cullen, la perfección en persona...Pero el esta muy lejos de ser aquello que ella cree que es. OoC/Lemmon/Drogas/Violencia/Violaciones
1. Prologo

**UNBREAKABLE**

_(Irrompible)_

**-DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE S. MEYER , EXCEPTO ALGUNOS DE INVENCIÓN PORPIA. LA HISTORIA, ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA-**

* * *

**Summary:**

Después de la muerte de su madre, Bella es obligada a viajar a Forks, un pueblo pequeño, pero peligroso. Su padre, jefe de policía – y adicto al crack-, la maltrata en casa, pero ella, encuentra una razón para seguir adelante, y no reunirse con su difunta madre…Edward Cullen. Pero el no es como aparenta, lleva la misma cruz que su padre. OoC/Lemmon/Violencia/Violaciones/Droga.

Mire por última vez la casa donde me había criado la mayoría de mi infancia, desde que mis padres se separaron, había vivido aquí.

Mi madre, René, se separó de mi padre, yo se que sufrió pero ella lo necesitaba.

No era fácil vivir con un ''_drogadicto_''.

Charlie se volvió adicto al crack, justo cuando nací. A los tres meses, mi madre ya estaba separada de mi padre.

Los primeros meses, se que fueron duros, yo no entendía que pasaba –obvio, era un bebe- pero veía sufrir a mi madre. Cuando cumplí un año, vivíamos gracias a mis abuelos, en Phoenix. Mi querida abuela Marie, tenía una pequeña mercería, donde tenía hilos de todos los colores, y a los 6 años, me entretenía haciendo pulseras. Mama me mandó a la escuela, donde no me adapte muy bien, y a los pocos meses después, me sacaron de ese infierno.

Me gustaba más hundirme en la lectura, acariciar las páginas de los antiguos libros de mi abuelo Johan, donde había desde libros de estrategias militares, hasta los mejores libros de romance.

Mientras mi madre trabajaba en la mercería con Marie, mi abuelo me enseño todo lo que él sabía. Lo que más me gustaba, era dibujar, siempre, después de hacer mis deberes, me enseñaba a dibujar. Aprendí a dibujar de todo, desde la más sencilla margarita, hasta el mejor paisaje.

A los 7 años, vino un abogado, decía venir en nombre de Charlie. Según el hombre, Charlie estaba mejor, ya no era drogadicto. Sabía que había hecho daño a mi madre, y en Phoenix, era feliz…Pero apenas recordaba su cara, solo le había visto en una foto donde salían mama y él.

Así que tome el avión hacia Forks, y allí volví a ver a papa. Tenía la cara como si se hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras, eso me asusto, y quise salir corriendo de nuevo a mi verdadero hogar, pero Charlie me dijo que no me asustara, que era normal. Pocos días después, me entere de porque quería que fuera a su casa. Quería una asistenta 24 horas.

Cuando me negaba a limpiar por el cansancio, me pegaba, y cuando volví a casa, René se negó en rotundo a que volviera con ese ''_animal_''.

Viví más o menos feliz, hasta los 12 años, cuando mi abuela Marie murió. Lo pase realmente mal, ella me enseñaba a hacer miles de pulseras, y todos los colores que pudieran existir en el mundo. Recordar como agarraba su caja llena de hilos de diferentes colores, agarraba uno y me decía _¿Bella, que color es este?,_ con su típica sonrisa materna, y yo contestaba sin apartar mi vista del hilo.

_-¡Turquesa!- _Respondía

_-Muy bien Bella, ¡Qué lista eres!- _Me decía ella, mientras me daba treinta centímetros del hilo, y cuando teníamos cuatro, hacíamos una pulsera.

Lo peor fue mi abuelo, entro en depresión y a los pocos meses, murió. Y ese fue el último mazazo que destrozó a mi madre.

A los 15 años, volvió el abogado, exigiendo mi custodia, René, lucho por mí custodia, yo amaba a mi madre, y odiaba a mi padre. 2 años duraron todos los transmites.

A los 17, cuando mi madre y yo estábamos a punto de ganar el juicio, René murió en un accidente de tráfico, se fue a la mercería de mi abuela, y jamás volvió.

Y a partir de ese momento, mi padre tuvo la custodia.

Ahora, a punto de volver a reunirme con el monstruo, miraba la casa donde había vivido por tanto tiempo. La echaría de menos, sin duda.

Pero lo que más echaría de menos, eran los protectores brazos de mi madre, mientras me abrazaba, cuando tenía pesadillas, ella era lo mejor que tenía, y me lo había quitado, y ahora solo quedaba el monstruo, adicto al crack.

* * *

**¡CHICAS, NUEVA HISTORIA!**

**Sí...Algunas me querrán matar, se que dije que actualizaría LOB, pero...La inspiración es traicionera, chicas.**

**Bueno, esta idea lleva molestándome desde que escuche Autobiography de Nicki Minaj.**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE CHICAS, SI NO ME AHORCO!**

**De aquí subiré mas seguido, palabra de KRISBIAN.**

**En mi perfil os dejo mi blog, facebook, y twitter, y aquí también:**

** www .facebook patricia .p. whitlock**

** twitter patt _ cullen**

** patriiciawhitlockswan . blogspot . com . es/**

**¡Quiten los espacio y disfruten :D!**

**SOLO ME QUEDA POR DECIR QUE:**

**¡REVIEW=PREVIEW!**


	2. El monstruo del Crack

**UNBREAKABLE**

_(Irrompible)_

**-DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE , EXCEPTO ALGUNOS DE INVENCIÓN PORPIA. LA HISTORIA, ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA-**

* * *

__**Capítulo 1: El monstruo del Crack**

_Ahora, a punto de volver a reunirme con el monstruo, miraba la casa donde había vivido por tanto tiempo. La echaría de menos, sin duda._

_Pero lo que más echaría de menos, eran los protectores brazos de mi madre, mientras me abrazaba, cuando tenía pesadillas, ella era lo mejor que tenía, y me lo había quitado, y ahora solo quedaba el monstruo, adicto al crack._

Volví a coger el mismo avión que hace muchísimos años cogí con ilusión, y ahora lo cogía con un inmenso dolor en el pecho y una vocecilla, que decía _''no vayas, no vayas''_

El viaje a Forks, fue rapidísimo, como si el tiempo se burlara de mí.

Cuando llegue vi a lo que hace unos años, era mi padre. Charlie seguía teniendo la cara, como si se la hubiera arrancado todo el día, y cuando sonrió malvadamente, vi que le faltaban dientes.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió de arriba abajo, y le intente devolver la sonrisa.

-Te dije que volverías- Me susurró.

_Obligada_- Pensé, pero no le respondí eso. No quería empezar la bienvenida con una paliza.

Me senté en la patrulla de policía, y con Charlie al lado, condujo hasta casa.

Cuando llegamos salí corriendo hacia mi nueva ''casa'', y me encerré donde fue mi habitación durante 4 días, y cuando se dio cuenta, su padre aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Bella, coño, la cena!- Grito Charlie.

-Voy- Respondí, y el dejo de dar golpes. Me levante y fui a preparar la cena.

-Quiero carne Bella, me da igual de que tipo, y la quiero ¡Ya!- Gritó Charlie.

Corrí a abrir el frigorífico, y saque lo que parecían chuletas. Las hice corriendo, y se las di a Charlie.

Acabó de comer, y se fue dando un portazo.

_¿Dónde va?_ Pensé.

No me pude resistir, sabía que si me pillaba, caería una brutal paliza, pero aun así, le seguí. Había entrado en el garaje.

Me puse de puntillas, y mire por una pequeña rendija, no veía muy bien, pero lo que alcancé a ver me alarmo.

_¡Dios mío!_

_Charlie estaba consumiendo._

Intente irme lo más sigilosa que pude, pero tropecé con el cubo de basura, dándome en la cabeza.

Solo pude escuchar la puerta del garaje abrirse, y como alguien me agarraba del cabello fuertemente.

-¿Qué coño has visto, pequeña perra?- Grito él, fuertemente,

-¡Nada!- Grite yo de vuelta, y él me dio una patada en las costillas.

Me acurruque totalmente en el suelo, sintiendo todas las punzadas, en la cabeza y en las costillas.

-Como vuelvas a tocarme los cojones, acabare contigo.- Me escupió.- Puta.- Y se fue, dejándome tirada en el suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que ya casi amanecía. Todo estaba nublado, y apenas veía nada. Me levante del suelo, y abrí la puerta de casa. Me mire en el espejo mientras me levantaba la camisa. Tenía un gran moratón, en las costillas. Suspire, y me fui a preparar para el nuevo día. Mi primer día en el colegio.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Bueno, la he jodido, lo sé...Pero tenia un súper examen de mates, -he suspendido mates-, y tenia que estudiar (u.u) y mis padres me dijeron ''Nada de ordenador'', y cada vez que me dejaban, no podía escribir, se como voy a hacer esta historia, pero, este capitulo, no sabia como continuarlo. Pero hoy, ya escribí este capitulo, y bastante del otro, tengo el examen el 5 de setiembre, deseen suerte para mí, eh :)**

**Subiré**** pronto, me pondré las pilas, por que en el siguiente capitulo ¡Sale Edward!**

**Muchísimos**** besitos, a todos, los que se han pasado, los que han agregado a favoritos, y todo eso :P Pero sobretodo, a 5 personitas, (Que espero que aún me lean jejeje)**

**_Annhi, MiranDa094Cullen, ScarletCullen23, Ale Cullen, y _**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo :) Me encanta que os encante jaja!**

**Ya saben, Review = Preview :D**


	3. Primer dia

**UNBREAKABLE**

_(Irrompible)_

**-DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE , EXCEPTO ALGUNOS DE INVENCIÓN PORPIA. LA HISTORIA, ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA-**

* * *

_Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que ya casi amanecía. Todo estaba nublado, y apenas veía nada. Me levante del suelo, y abrí la puerta de casa. Me mire en el espejo mientras me levantaba la camisa. Tenía un gran moratón, en las costillas. Suspire, y me fui a preparar para el nuevo día. Mi primer día en el colegio._

Me prepare, y salí justo a tiempo para llegar a clases, estaba realmente nerviosa. No había podido desayunar, sentía que lo vomitaría todo.

12 minutos después, podía ver la fachada del instituto, todo blanco, marrón y gris. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, no podía con todo esto.

Pero se lo prometí a mi madre. Haría todo esto por mi querida René. Acabaría la escuela por ella.

Había un montón de coches, la mayoría de ellos, hechos polvo, y totalmente antiguos.

Pero en una parte, eran coches de último modelo, increíblemente caros, y lujosos. Me sentí realmente incomoda, y me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeraldas, que me parecían hermosos, pero tenían ese mismo brillo malvado que yo había visto…Pero no me acordaba donde.

Unos ojos marrones, opacos pasaron por mi cabeza_. _

_Charlie_

Dios. ¿Es que todo el mundo consumía drogas en Forks?

Y no solo él, sino todo un grupo de chicos.

Me fije más en ellos.

Tendrían 19 años, seguramente habían repetido, todos. El chico de ojos verdes, tenía un precioso cabello bronce, una piel pálida, y un rostro hermoso.

De su brazo, colgaba una chica, alta, rubia y de ojos azules. La típica chica Americana. Rodé los ojos.

Había otro chico, también atractivo, de cabello rubio, corto, e igualmente pálido, con un rostro también increíble. Estaba segura de que todos habían pasado por un quirófano.

Todos tenían la misma cara, de _drogados_.

Salí pitando hacia la entrada del instituto, chocándome con alguien.

Dios, que día llevo.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré, nerviosa.

-No pasa nada.- Respondió una fina voz, femenina. La mire y me sonreía. Tenía los ojos oscuros, la piel de un precioso marrón bronceado, y un cabello negro, en ondas. No era de aquí, estaba segura. -¿Eres nueva?- Asentí, y me volvió a sonreír, tendiéndome la mano.- Me llamo Onika, y mi apellido es Maraj*****.-

-Yo…-Tartamudee, me imponía, veía que era amable, pero aun así…-Me llamo Isabella Dwyler, pero mi madre me llamaba Bella.- No quería el apellido de mi padre, sabía que mi madre también era Swan, pero lo odiaba.

-¿De dónde eres?- Pregunto, con una sonrisa.

-Soy de Phoenix.- Sentí una sonrisa cálida ocupar mi rostro. Adoraba hablar de mi infancia.- Viví muy feliz hay durante mi infancia.-

-Yo soy de Puerto España, en Trinidad, nací el 8 de diciembre.- Volvió a sonreírme, mientras me acompañaba a mi clase, que coincidía con la de ella.

-Yo nací el 13 de setiembre.- Le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento, y entraba el profesor.

Atendí a toda la clase, y agradecí mentalmente que el profesor no me obligara a presentarme.

_Pero no tuve la misma suerte en mi siguiente clase._

Mi siguiente clase era Biología, y en cuanto entre, vi al grupo de _''drogados''_ otra vez, estaba el chico hermoso, con el otro rubio, y otra morena.

En cuanto el profesor, un hombre alto, con gafas me vio, me presento.

-¡Ah! Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan, la nueva en Forks.- Asentí incomoda, sentía todas las miradas de la gente, encima de mí.-Bueno, siéntate al lado de la ventana, junto a Natalie.- Era la morena, tenía la piel morena, producto seguramente de muchas sesiones de rayos UVA, el cabello teñido de rubio platino, con mechas negras, rojas y rosas. Los ojos pintados de blanco, y la boca igual.

Me senté a su lado, algo asustada, sentía su mirada de desprecio.

Natalie se giró, y hablo algo con los drogados de atrás. Solo alcancé a escuchar algo que me puso el vello de punta.

'' _¿Crees que nos la llevaremos a la cama, o la mataremos de sobredosis?''_

* * *

Onika (Tanya) Maraj*: Es el verdadero nombre de la cantante Nicki Minaj, :)

¡**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, he vuelto, esta vez mas rápido (menos mal jaja), y si, por fin apareció Edward, super poco, pero apareció, no? :D**

**Chicas, como fue una canción increíble de Nicki Minaj, la que me inspiro, me ha parecido que al menos, se merecía aparecer en la historia. ¿No creen? Puede que algunos no os guste, y a otros si, pero realmente, creo que se lo merece chicas :)**

**¿Se acuerdan del examen, que dije de mates que tenia?**

**TANTO ROYO PARA NADA, en el papel ponia claramente: el dia 5 a las 11h.**

**Era a las 10 ._.**

**Sí, fracaso TOTAL.**

**Pero bueno, que se va a hacer? u.u**

**Besos :)**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW**


	4. Nota

Hola chicas.

Se que llevo muchísimo tiempo desaparecida, y eso me tiene comiéndome la conciencia.

Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido, pero es que, en mis 23 años de vida, nadie en mi familia se había muerto, y de repente se murió mi abuela, y pensé que eso no me derumbaria, es mas cuando me dieron la noticia, no reaccione.

Pero mi madre sí.

Su estado de animo me afecta mucho, (Parezco Jasper) y aun que ella intentaba estar feliz, yo la notaba triste, y eso me afecto bastante.

Cuando mas o menos estábamos mejor del golpe de mi abuela, se murió mi gato.

Se que puede parecer una tontería para los que no tienen animales en casa, pero para los que si tengan me comprenderán un poco.

Cuando yo nací, al poco el ya estaba en casa, y vamos, básicamente me críe con el casi.

Y cuando murió sentí como si se hubiera muerto mi amigo.

Y encima la familia de mi padre, dando mas problemas, diciendo que mi madre no quiere a mi abuelo y tal...

Pero bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en recuperarme, y esta nota es para decir que vuelvo a escribir. No las defraudare chicas. Os lo prometo :)

Muchos besos y si se os a muerto alguien, muchísimo animo chicas lo superareis.


End file.
